Sweet Dreams
by Even on the worst days
Summary: "Hey Lil, I'm sorry if we woke you but your mother just couldn't resist my ruggedly handsome self. Apparently, I'm even following her in her dreams. No surprise here, since I'm very talented with my hands." One shot.


**A/N: This was inspired by a promt on the castlefanficpromts tumblr side. And the rest...just happened.  
This is my first fanfiction and English is not my mother tongue. Sad, right?  
Well, I just wanted to say that I would appreciate it if you could send advise regarding my grammer. If not tahn enjoy reading.  
Okay, I will stop to ramble now.**

 **Prompt can be found at the end. Set post Season 8.**

* * *

Castle woke suddenly from a deep slumber. Confused he looked around only to discover that it was still dark outside, the lights from the city illuminating the room and his wife.

His timer confirmed his suspicion- they still had a few hours until Beckett's alarm clock would go off. Therefore, Rick closed his eyes again until he heard a low moan beside him.

"Kate? Is everything okay?", he asked quietly into the room.

After receiving no answer, Castle turned around to look closely at his wife. Due to the soft light of the street, he was able to see that her eyes were closed and she seemed to be fast asleep.

 _'Apparently, my imagination goes wild. This better isn't a sign of insanity.'_ , Rick thought before laying down. But merely a few seconds later, he was woken again:

"Oh my god Rick, you feel so good."

Well, that was definitely something he heart often from his wife in certain kinky situations…wait. What? Did Kate dream about having sex with him? His thoughts were interrupted, however, as Kate kept talking.

"Fuck...harder!"

Oh, the mere image of her dream in combination with her seductive voice...

The next sentence was drowned in a low moan, but Castle was pretty sure that he heard words like "handcuffs" and "ice cubs".

Okay, that's enough. He needed to wake his wife promptly before he really got insane, though not without making this experience a little more intense for Kate.

Rick lowered his mouth to her neck and started to kiss it softly but determinedly, in a way which would normally make her knees weaken. She started to moan louder but didn't wake up.

Meanwhile, his hand started to cup and squeeze one of her breasts while he teased her nipple, provoking another low moan from her. The fact that Kate was still undressed due further activities made his work a lot more easier.

Letting go of her neck, Castle traveled lower again, never losing contact with her body until he reached his destination. He groaned as he discovered how wet she already was.  
This must be a damn good dream.

Inserting his fingers he was able to bring her to climax with just a few strokes. When her walls started to clench, he put some pressure onto her clit until she screamed his name.  
After licking her visible arousal of her fingers he started to crawl upwards in time to see that Kate was waking up.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?", he asked smirking, stroking a hair out of her face.

Kate whose mind was apparently still in a haze, needed a moment to collect herself before she was able to answer her husbands question.

"Wha...what happened?", she asked confused.

"Oh well, I think you had a pretty interesting dream...involving handcuffs and ice cubs", Castle answered with a broad grin.

"Oh, I definitely remember that", Kate blushed.

"Should I be worried that I can't please your needs anymore?", Castle asked and begun to wiggle his eyebrows at her, receiving a snort from his wife.

"Shut up. It's not my fault that I think about sex all the time. Blame your daughter."

At the mention of their daughter Castle began to stroke Beckett's slowly growing bump, only to be answered by a kick.

"Hey Lil, I'm sorry if we woke you but your mother just couldn't resist my ruggedly handsome self. Apparently, I'm even following her in her dreams. No surprise here, since I'm very talented with my hands."

"Castle!"

"Ups, sorry. Your Mom, is absolutely right. You shouldn't know about boys and their talents until you're at leat thirty. AT LEAST!" Castle locked up from Beckett's bump just in time to see her eyeroll.

"Yeah, good luck keeping her behind locked doors until then. Now will you make my dream to become reality, or what?"

"Nothing I would like to do more."

A lot of ice cubs were melting at that night.

* * *

 **Prompt:" _Beckett says dirty things in her sleep, but pre."  
_ Well, obviously I changed the timeline...but I just couldn't not write smut.**  
 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
